Manchester
by cbianco
Summary: Año 1973: Un Soldado Muggle de Manchester, una bruja con tendencias pacifistas. El fin de una era de paz y el inicio de una epoca de oscuridad. Oneshot.


Nicholas De Boer vivía en una tranquila zona residencial de Manchester

Año 1973

Nicholas De Boer sentía que las estrellas se alineaban para que esa noche, su última noche en Manchester, fuera una de las mejores de su vida. Primero el sargento había anunciado que, excepto unos pobres desgraciados que debían quedar de guardia, el resto del escuadrón tenía permiso para salir. Segundo había cobrado su sueldo el día anterior así que tenía muchas Libras para gastar. Y por último pero no menos importante: el inestable clima inglés parecía estar ayudando por una vez en la historia con un día sereno y templado, algo raro para esa época del año.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de escuadrón habían tomado el tren hacia Liverpool, pero él y tres de sus amigos decidieron que no perderían preciosos minutos viajando a la ciudad portuaria sino que se quedarían en Manchester.

El plan era simple: Nicholas quería pasar a ver a sus padres antes de dejar la ciudad por lo que comerían en la casa de la familia De Boer, más tarde los cuatro saldrían a dar una vuelta por los bares y pubs del centro y, finalmente, volverían al cuartel lo más sobrios posible.

Los padres de Nicholas vivían en un silencioso suburbio de Manchester. El barrio era extremadamente tranquilo, pasaban tan pocos autos que se podía caminar por el empedrado de las calles arboladas varios minutos sin cruzarse con un solo vehículo.

El Señor y la Señora De Boer siempre estaban contentos de recibir en su casa a los amigos de su hijo menor había hecho en el ejercito. De lo que no estaban muy contentos era de la profesión que había elegido para el resto de su vida. La última guerra se había llevado a demasiados seres queridos y forzó al Hans De Boer a trasladarse desde los Países Bajos a Inglaterra. Ahora su hijo pertenecía a las _SAS_, los mejores y más locos dentro del Ejercito de su Majestad, y el día siguiente serian enviados a Irlanda del Norte para contener al IRA. Pero de eso no se iba hablar, ya lo habían discutido hasta el cansancio anteriormente. Era preferible cenar en paz.

La cena fue excelente. La comida era diez veces mejor que la comida del cuartel. Después del postre, una taza de té y saludar a los señores De Boer salieron a despedirse de la ciudad como correspondía: con mucho alcohol.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el centro y terminaron en un Pub al que jamás habían entrado, ni siquiera Nicholas que era nacido y criado en Manchester.

Luego de recorrer el bar, ordenar bebidas y haber sido rechazados por un par de señoritas los soldados volvieron a su mesa con unos whiskys para beber tranquilos un rato y, matarse de risa recordando anécdotas. La risa era buena, les ayudaba disipar las tensiones ya que, aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, los cuatro tenían miedo. El entrenamiento había terminado y seria la primera vez que podrían estar en una situación de vida o muerte.

El que llevaba la voz cantante contando anécdotas y momentos graciosos era Marcus Boone, uno de los mejores amigos de Nicholas que estaba recordando una anécdota particularmente graciosa que involucraba alcohol y una señorita noruega dándole una cachetada a Nicholas en un bar de Liverpool.

Cuando terminaron las carcajadas Marcus agregó – así que ya saben señores la moraleja no sigan las técnicas de seducción de Nicholas "De Bobolandia" -

- Callate Boone te decís campeón de conquistas y no te podés ni levantarte a la mañana -

- En serio Boer... no me podés ganar con las mujeres... les gusta lo exótico -

- Boone... primero: mi apellido es "De" Boer, segundo: ganas y perdés igual que yo. Y tercero: ¡no tenés nada de exótico sos de Gales por Dios no de Brasil! -

- Hablo Gaélico es parecido al Portugués... creo... – dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su whisky – Además a vos te cuesta conquistar a una mujer en una disco o un pub... y si la dama en cuestión es hermosa te comén los nervios... te falta seguridad en vos mismo-

- Bueno... no importa. Eso ya lo vamos a ver... – dijo Nicholas con el cejo fruncido - no tenemos mucho tiempo afilá bien las garras y vamos a buscar las últimas presas de la noche – dijo Nicholas antes de bajarse de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su vaso de whisky.

Cuando se levantaron de sus asientos se abrió la puerta del pub dejando ver a tres chicas. Una morena en el centro una castaña a la derecha y una rubia a la izquierda.

Nicholas no le presto atención a las otras dos ya no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado chica de cabellos rubios y hermosos (según Nicholas) ojos azules que recorrían el lugar buscando mesa sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los cuatro ruidosos militares.

- Ey ahí si que hay unas hermosas señoritas De Boer – dijo Marcus

- ¿Ey Boone? ¿me podes explicar como hace eso?

- ¿Qué cosa es "eso" De Boer?-

-Caminar en cámara lenta... ser tan linda como un ángel... no se...- dijo Nicholas mientras ponía su mejor cara de bobo.

- ¡soldado De Boer! ¡No babee el uniforme carajo! – dijo Boone seguido por una carcajada

pero Nicholas no parecía estar escuchando nada de lo que decía Marcus.

- Bueno yo voy a hablar con ese ángel – dijo Nicholas parándose.

- ¡Tigre! ¡Ataque!-

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas conversando. Mientras caminaba pensaba algunos planes "Bueno Nick vamos a planear un poco la estrategia de ataque. Primero hay que ser espontáneo... o sea que no tendría que estar planeando sino lanzarme... pero sigamos... Fundamental es hacerla reír pero sin quedar como un cerdo... cosa que es difícil viviendo en una barraca con gente que se caracteriza por falta de tacto... ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?...mierda!! Boone tiene razón... ¿qué hago?... tendría que haberlo traído para que distraiga a las amigas... "

- Buenas Noches señoritas mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si gustarían unírsenos en nuestra mesa – dijo Nicholas. " Mal... Mal... eso sonó horrible. Me estoy enterrando como una almeja..."

- No... Gracias – dijo la rubia

- Por favor... sin compromisos... solo para disfrutar de la presencia de damas tan hermosas y simpáticas – "Bueno creo que tendría que atarme un ancla al cuello y tirarme al mar..."

- Jajaja eso es lo peor que escuche en mi vida – dijo la morena

- No chicas... lo peor que escuchen en su vida va a ser mi siguiente frase -

- Ok te concedemos un punto por simpático pero... – dijo la castaña aparentemente un poco más ablandada.

Marcus Boone comenzó a acercarse a la mesa de las chicas para darle una mano a Nicholas y ver que podía conseguir de las otras bellezas.

- ¿pero? – dijo Marcus.

- pero la verdad es que – dijo la rubia mirándolos - no nos gustan los borrachos que tienen como profesión ir matando gente -

Marcus se quedo con la boca abierta. Miro a las otras chicas, la morena y la castaña, que miraban sin decir nada y luego miro a Nicholas que parecía haber quedado de piedra.

Boone que provenía de una familia de larga tradición militar no se iba a quedar sin decir nada.

- No puedo obligarlas a que les caigamos bien, pero piensen, que si no fuera por gente como nosotros ahora estarían hablando alemán-

- Vamos Boone... no tiene sentido... -

- Está bien Boer -

Y así volvieron a la mesa con un poco de amargura encima. Pidieron unos tragos más, fumaron unos cigarrillos, se emborracharon, brindaron varias veces - ¡por que en el mundo no todas las mujeres son unas hippies pacifistas de mierda! -. Y así salieron del pub caminando con dificultad para volver a la base. En 6 horas partían a Irlanda.

--

Las chicas se quedaron hasta las once más o menos después se fueron a dormir a la casa de Clara que era la más cercana y sus padres siempre estaban más que contentos de recibir a las amigas de su única hija.

Al día siguiente, domingo a la mañana, desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina. Clara estaba más callada de lo normal:

- Chicas creo me pasé un poco con los militares -

- Estuviste un poco dura, Clara – dijo Virginia, la castaña

- Había tomado tres cervezas antes de entrar al pub – dijo poniendo al alcohol como excusa

– No los tendrías que haberlos espantado, el que vino a lo último estaba lindo aunque un nombre raro Bum... debe ser un apodo- dijo virginia

- Si... apodos raros Bum y Bam, suenan como explosiones – dijo Clara riéndose – Les vienen bien esos apodos-

- Creo que el primero no era Bam sino Bauer – corrigió Paula la morena

- Bueno no importan los nombres porque no los vamos a volver a ver a los soldaditos de plomo -

- ¿Por qué te molestan tanto? -

- No me molestan... pero me parece muy desagradable una persona cuya profesión es matar a otras personas y estos dos lo andan demostrando por ahí con sus uniformes -

- Sí. Pero pensá en lo que dijo sino fuera porque hubo gente como ellos el mundo sería ahora un lugar mucho más sombrío – y luego agrego por lo bajo – además tu papá es auror -

- ¿qué dijiste? No te escu...-

- A mi me gustan los hombres en uniforme – dijo Virginia con cara de boba interrumpiendo a Clara – A Bum le quedaba lindo... Ay ¿¡por qué los echaste!?-

- Sos insoportable Virginia. ¡¡Vos ibas a echarlos antes que yo!!-

- Yo les iba a decir "que era una salida de solo chicas, quizás otro día" ¡no les iba a decir que eran unos asesinos de masas y gritar por ayuda! -

Clara no le contesto porque no tenía ganas de seguir una discusión inútil. Terminaron de desayunar y las chicas se fueron a su respectivas casas.

Al mediodía llego su padre Tadeus Howitzer.

- Hola papá! ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia? – el padre de Clara era Auror y una noche por semana la pasaba en el Ministerio. Generalmente era una noche tranquila en la que él y sus compañeros jugaban a las cartas, fumando habanos y bebían unas pocas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Últimamente está cada vez peor ese desgraciado de Voldemort está haciendo de las suyas otra vez- dijo sentándose cansado en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Voldemort?¿Ese payaso que quiere ser mago oscuro como Grindelwald?-dijo Clara. Para ella toda la situación le resultaba muy lejana, como una película, ya que había vivido toda su vida en una época de paz para el mundo mágico. No tenía idea de que en pocos años temería tanto a ese mago oscuro que hasta iba a evitar decir su nombre.

- Ya es más oscuro que Grindelwald -

Clara y su madre se quedaron en silencio. Esa era una perspectiva muy mala

- A la noche recibimos un llamado urgente está reflotando la vieja costumbre sangre pura de cazar muggles. Anoche mataron a cinco -

- ¡¡Eso es completamente atroz!! – dijo Clara indignada.

- ¡Qué crueldad! – dijo shockeada Fiona la madre de Clara.

- Quiero que tengan cuidado... él esta reclutando mucha gente para su bando... Gente resentida que disfruta causando daño... – hizo una pausa y luego dijo – pero no quiero seguir hablando del asunto ¿Cómo pasaron la noche no hubo ningún problema? -

- No, ninguno. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo – luego mirando a su padre con la cara cachorro le dijo – Ah... papi... quería decirte que... voy trabajar en un negocio muggle, acá en Manchester -

Tadeus estaba un poco inquieto con su hija. Primero ni bien termino Hogwarts se fue con sus amigas de viaje por el continente. Ahora en vez de buscarse un buen trabajo en el callejón Diagon o en el Ministerio la señorita quería desperdiciar su inteligencia trabajando con muggles. Además seguro que su madre ya le había dado su bendición. "Espero que sea solo una etapa" pensó Tadeus

- ¿Interesada en conocer de primera mano la forma fascinante en que se manejan sin magia? – dijo con sorna

- ¡¡Sabía que me ibas a entender papá!! – dijo abrazando a su padre

- Claro hijita – dijo resignado

--

Pasaron cuatro meses desde el domingo en que Clara supo por su padre que tan peligroso era Voldemort.

El calor del verano había dado paso a las lluvias de otoño. Clara ahora trabajaba en la librería de una simpática ancianita y estaba muy contenta a pesar de no poder usar magia y del esfuerzo físico.

Lentamente Tadeus estaba saliendo para el trabajo cada vez más temprano y llegando más tarde. Los mortifagos estaban propagándose muy rápido, eran cada vez más brutales y no se limitaban a matar muggles y magos hijos de muggles. La gente tenía miedo. Tadeus Howitzer ya había visto una guerra y no sabía se tenía fuerzas para ver otra.

El lunes a la mañana Tadeus fue a San Mungo por un control de rutina y llego al departamento de Aurores a eso del mediodía. Mientras caminaba por entre los escritorios noto que había muy poca gente "seguramente hubo algún ataque, que raro que no me avisaron"

- ¡Bones! – dijo a la joven Amelia - ¿qué carajo paso que no hay nadie ?

- Hubo un ataque a muggles en Londonderry. – dijo mientras dejaba una pila de expedientes en su escritorio.

- Pobres muggles – suspiro resignado

- Y pobres Mortífagos – dijo a tiempo que se sentaba

- ¿llegamos a tiempo? -

- No. Llegamos cuando todo estaba acabado – dijo mientras escribía en un pergamino

- ¡¿Cómo?! - Tadeus no entendía nada, tenía poca paciencia y le parecía que la joven le estaba tomando el pelo.

– A ver Bones si me explicas las cosas rápido y claro de una vez – dijo cansado y exasperado.

- Todavía tienen que confirmarse algunos hechos pero esto es lo que se sabe hasta ahora: Aproximadamente 20 mortifagos aparecieron hoy a la mañana en Londonderry, aprovechando que los muggles de la zona están casi en conflicto permanente... -

- Para que no nos diéramos cuenta de la matanza – completo Tadeus

-Así es... Pero en este caso no eso les jugo en contra. Los civiles muggles de la zona están acostumbrados a estar en guerra y se escondieron bastante bien. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de diez soldados muggles llego en un helioscoptero y comenzaron a pelear con los mortifagos. -

- ¿Los soldados muggles ganaron? – dijo Tadeus sin poder contener su asombro

- ¿Increíble no?. Mataron a la mayoría de los mortifagos y dejaron malheridos al resto. Eso si, por lo que sé hasta ahora los muggles perdieron a casi todos sus combatientes -

Tadeus se quedo en silencio unos segundos todavía asombrado por lo que acababa de contarle Amelia.

- ¿Me imagino que ahora están inventando una tapadera y borrándole la memoria a los sobrevivientes? -

- Eso después, primero quieren averiguar bien que es lo que paso... Esto es un golpe duro para Voldemort -

- Jajaja... Es verdad – Tadeus no pudo evitar alegrarse al imaginar que estaría pensando ahora el señor oscuro. – Deberían darles una orden de merlín a esos muchachos... hasta les invitaría un trago si los conociera -

- Quizás los conocés. Son de una base en Manchester. -

- No, para nada. No conozco a nadie en el ejercito -

- Bueno Howitzer me voy yendo, tengo que ir a informar a unos altos cargos-

- Nos vemos Bones -

Tadeus continuó con sus tareas. Durante la tarde tuvo que volver a San Mungo está vez para ver si podían identificar a uno de los mortifagos que había muerto a causa de las heridas recibidas antes de que un medimago pudiera verlo.

- ¿Otra vez por acá auror Howitzer? -

- Por suerte estoy en asuntos oficiales y no por problemas de salud Doctor Macmillan... tengo entendido que usted atendió al mortifago muerto -

- Sí. Yo lo atendí ni bien entro a la guardia. -

- Tenemos que identificarlo. Llego a decirle algo... ¿cómo quien era?¿O alguna otra cosa? -

- No. No pudo ni abrir la boca. Estuvo inconsciente desde que lo agarraron en Derry -

- Londonderry – corrigió Tadeus – ¿Sabe si alguna vez fue admitido en San Mungo? -

- Ahora estábamos buscando la historia clínica de alguien que coincida con el paciente pero es un trabajo largo, difícil y todavía no apareció nada... Mire Howitzer creo que va a ser mejor que le muestre el cuerpo. Capaz usted lo ubica de algún cartel de "Buscado". -

- Me parece una buena idea -

- Sígame a la morgue por favor-

Llegaron a la fría cámara donde se guardaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos hasta que se pudiese disponerse de sus restos. Ninguno de los dos se espantaba por el desagradable lugar, ya estaban acostumbrados a tratar con la muerte.

Charles Macmillan destapo el cuerpo del Mortifago.

- Los muggles sí que tienen formas bastante feas de matarse... – dijo con desagrado Tadeus - aunque este sujeto no se merecía menos- agrego.

- Sí. No se ven seguido en San Mungo heridas como estas... Usan pedazos de plomo propulsados a alta velocidad. Este tipo recibió diez de esas balas, le perforaron órganos y algunas arterias importantes por lo que murió desangrado -

- Es... mejor dicho... era bastante joven... -

- Sí. No debería pasar de los 25 en vida-

- ¿dónde dejaron sus pertenecías?-

- Están en esa caja. – dijo Charles Macmillan señalando a una estantería medio vacía - En realidad no llevaba nada encima más que la ropa y la mascara... no encontramos ni varita, ni carnet de Descuentos a Magos Oscuros ni nada -

A Tadeus no le causo ninguna gracia el chiste y se dedicó a revisar la caja. Rápidamente comprobó que no había nada que realmente le sirviera a identificar el cuerpo. Tomo una foto al cadáver, agradeció al Charles por su ayuda y se retiro.

Si en San Mungo no encontraban nada hablaría con el director de Hogwarts. Seguramente alguien lo recordaría de sus años de alumno.

--

Charles había tenido un largo día. Había perdido un paciente cosa relativamente difícil en el mundo mágico con todas las pociones y hechizos que existían para dejar a la persona como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Más difícil todavía que morir a causa de magia era morir por armas muggles. Obviamente había excepciones y Charles ahora sostenía el dudoso honor de ser una rareza estadística.

Cuando termino su turno fue al caldero chorreante. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago.

- Hola Tom. – dijo cansado - Un whisky de fuego... doble por favor –

- Como no Señor Macmillan -

Tom le entrego el trago y desapareció. Charles fue a sentarse a una mesa contra la pared. La persona que había usado antes la mesa había dejado un diario el Profeta olvidado. Chales lo uso para apoyar su trago no tenía interés el más mínimo interés en leerlo.

- Ey Charly!!-

- Rob!... ¿qué contás de nuevo?¿Cómo andan tus cosas?

- Horribles!- y luego agrego bajando la voz – Cada vez es más difícil trabajar en el ministerio. Están preocupados por las fugas de información y los infiltrados -

- Pero... vos no estás en el Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica. No tendrías que tener tantos problemas -

-Vos sos medimago y no tendrías que tener tantos problemas – dijo señalando el vaso de Charles.

- Bueno dejemos el tema ahí -

- ¿Día duro?-

- Un poco complicado -

Robert decidió dejar el asunto ahí. Charles era el chistoso del grupo y generalmente se la pasaba tirando comentarios graciosos, pero hoy se lo veía muy apagado.

- Mira... Hace un rato me encontré con Michael y arreglamos darnos una vuelta por el Londres muggle... seguramente va a ser divertido... y me parece que necesitas que te levanten un poco el ánimo.-

- No. Hoy había quedado en visitar a mis padres. Mi mamá dice que soy "un hijo mal agradecido que no se acuerda de sus pobres padres"-

- A mi me pasa lo mismo... No le hagas caso. Siempre que aparezco mi madre me dice algo parecido y después dice que estoy flaco, me la paso comiendo en pocilgas, que tengo que encarrilar mi vida, dejar de salir con mujerzuelas y conseguir a la futura madre de mis hijos... a los 2 minutos se le pasa y me está llenado de comida – dijo Robert.

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ya la quiero ver cuando le lleves una novia... – dijo Charles

- Yo creo que como mínimo envenena a la pobre chica – y luego agregó pensativo – ahora que lo pienso... eso explicaría porque la novia de Edgar no volvió a aparecer por casa... -

- Bueno Rob no hay nada de malo en quedar soltero de por vida -

- Eso será para vos... en cambio yo voy a ver si hoy consigo a la futura señora Bones para que mi nunca bien ponderada madre envenene en alguna cena familiar-

Charles no pudo evitar reírse. Y luego poniendo una voz extremadamente pomposa dijo

- Bueno Señor Bones como su medimago de cabecera le recomiendo que si notas síntomas preocupantes que podrían asociarse a envenenamiento no dude en llevar a su futura difunta novia a San Mungo donde podremos labrar el Acta de Defunción correspondiente al caso -

- Agradezco tener un amigo medimago -

- No hay porque agradecer... - Charles miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared - Creo que debería ir yendo a casa... -

- Bueno Charles. Si tenés ganas de tomar unas copas. Vamos a estar en este bar en el Londres Muggle. – Robert le pasó un papel con la dirección - Sabés llegar ¿no? -

- Si no te hagas problema. Igual no creo que vaya. Voy a tratar irme a dormir temprano... hoy estoy destruido – dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Robert.

- Yo cumplo al invitarte Charly. Si vos te querés perder una salida por el exótico mundo muggle es asunto tuyo – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Gracias Rob. Pero prefiero no llegar medio alcoholizado o con resaca al trabajo... No sería muy ético. Nos vemos otro día - dijo Chales despidiéndose. Luego fue hasta la chimenea y uso un poco de polvo floo para ir a su casa.

--

Robert Bones y Michael Abbot jamás se olvidarían de esa salida por el Londres Muggle.

El primero porque consiguió una cita con una simpática y esbelta pelirroja llamada Catherine. Michael porque se reencontró con Louise Owen una antigua compañera del colegio a la que se había quedado con ganas de decirle muchas cosas.

Poco tiempo después Robert empezó a salir con Catherine y Michael con Louise.

Robert estaba contento de haber tomado estudios muggles en Hogwarts de otra forma hubiera pasado por loco o, como mínimo, por un sujeto extremadamente raro. Pero ahora las cosas se estaban complicando. Habían pasado un par de meses y él estaba sumergido en una relación cursi empalagosa y estaba completamente enamorado de su "Kitty", como le decía. Pero tenía pánico de como iba a reaccionar ella cuando le dijera que era mago. Aunque esa explicación podía no llegar nunca ya que últimamente Rob notaba a Catherine más distante y no sabía el porque.

Un día se estaban despidiendo en la puerta de la casa de ella. Robert estaba bastante preocupado. Su "Kitty" había estado todo el día lejana, preocupada, como con la mente en otro lado.

- Kitty... mi amor... ¿qué te pasa? Hoy no sos la misma – dijo con voz preocupada

Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Catherin.

- Kitty...-

- Robert... es que... es que yo se no me querés como yo a vos. Hay cosas que me ocultas. Nunca me contás de tu familia, ni que hacen y tampoco querés que los conozca. Y tampoco querés conocer a mis padres. Vos solo estas jugando conmigo – casi le grito enojada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- No mi amor yo...-

- ¡No me digas mi amor!¡No quiero que me llames así!-

Robert estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Había evitado contarle esas cosas para que no se asustara y no lo dejara. Pero sin darse cuenta los agujeros que había dejado en su historia eran muy sospechosos. Era momento de contar la verdad y esperar que pasara lo mejor.

- Dame una oportunidad... Te voy a contar todo... Vas a poder preguntarme lo quieras. -

Catherine lo miro con desconfianza mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?-

- Si. Lo que quieras – dijo Robert mientras mentalmente mandaba al carajo al Estatuto de Secretismo de la Magia.

- Muy bien te escucho – dijo con los brazos cruzados.

- Acá no. Vamos a sentarnos a la plaza que esta acá cerca. Esto puede ser largo -

- Vamos – dijo con aspereza

Llagaron a la plaza y se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca de un cantero.

- Yo... – comenzó Robert – primero que nada quiero que sepas que hay una razón por la cual no te conté todas estas cosas y no te presente a mi familia... es que no podía... es que yo soy... -

- ¿casado? – pregunto Catherine con horror mientras pensaba en la basura de hombre que tenía al lado. Ella había sido tomado como una estúpida y ahora quedaría como una cualquiera... una destructora de hogares.

- ¡No! – dijo rápidamente - ¡no soy casado!-

Catherine lo miro con desconfianza. Quería creerle pero todo era tan sospechoso.

Robert sabía que la única forma en que podría creerle sería si le mostraba magia. Luego podría explicarle... Si no huía despavorida.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que te haga una demostración. Pero prométeme que después me vas a escuchar –

- Esta bien – dijo Catherine con un suspiro.

Robert saco su varita y apunto al cantero. Catherine lo miraba sin entender lo estaba haciendo.

- _floris_ _fioritura_ – dijo mientras agitó su varita.

De repente, y a pesar de que era otoño, cientos de flores empezaron a surgir y abrirse. Catherine se llevo las manos a la cara sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando.

- Yo... Toda mi familia somos magos... por eso no podía contarte. Pensarías que estoy loco. Disculpame yo... – Robert se quedo sin palabras. No sabía como interpretar el silencio de Catherine. – Kitty decime algo...-

Catherine no estaba asustada sino más bien estaba pasmada. Pero quería saber más, quería saber todo lo que Robert no le había contado. Quería saber si la persona de la cual se había enamorado era real o solamente una fachada.

- Muy bien. Basta de mentiras me vas a contar todo... -

Finalmente Kitty entendió porque Robby se había guardado todas esas cosas. Aparentemente los magos no se relacionan mucho con la gente común. Usan túnicas, tenían una escuela para magos y brujas en escocia; y no conocen nada de tecnología hasta el punto de que muy pocos tienen electricidad. La familia de Robert eran en ese sentido bastante "muggles" (como él los definía) pero no lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos.

Lentamente la charla se fue relajando más y más. Al punto que estaban charlando como en los primeros tiempos.

Finalmente se quedaron sin hablar. Catherine volvió a mirar las flores jamás se podría haber imaginado que ese era el secreto detrás de Robert Bones. Pero ahora algunas pequeñas cosas tenían sentido: Como que no supiera sacar un boleto de trasporte público, pagara siempre de más y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Qué pensás de todo esto? – dijo Robert

- Es mucho para asimilar... pero... sigamos adelante Robby y veamos lo que sale –

Robert puso la mejor cara de bobo enamorado que pudo.

Ahí fue cuando Kitty se dio cuenta que no le importaba si Robby era mago, marciano o irlandés.

- Robby me encantaría conocer a tus padres algún día... Por más raros que sean. - dijo la pelirroja.

- Y a mi me encantaría conocer a los tuyos mi amor. – dijo con cara de bobo.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? Somos lo más cursi del mundo... y me encanta – dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios.

--

Ese mismo día hicieron arreglos. El sábado Robert iría a la casa de Catherine a conocer a su familia y la semana siguiente ella iría a cenar a la casa de los padres de él a conocer a esos extraños magos.

Al día siguiente Robert se encontró con Michael y con Charles en el Callejón Diagon a las 10 de la mañana y les contó toda la situación.

- A ver... dejame entender bien. Le dijiste que eras mago. Y no salió corriendo... ¡bien!- dijo Michael.

- Aparte te invito a comer con su familia hoy a la noche. Y vos la vas a llevar a que conozca a toda tu familia incluida la envenenadora de tu madre. – dijo Charles

- Sí. Así es… eh... de casualidad ¿no tenés algún antiveneno? -

- Te puedo conseguir un beozar... funciona con casi todo... eso si mejor qu... -

- Eso después lo arreglamos - corto Michael - ¿vas a llevarle un regalo a sus padres? – pregunto llevando la conversación otra vez por su cause

- ¿...eh? ¿Cómo un regalo? -

- Si. Un regalo para la cena. – dijo Michael – Como puede ser un vino... obviamente tiene que ser muggle -

- Si. No soy estúpido. No le voy a llevar whisky de fuego – dijo Robert un poco exasperado

- A parte tenés que llevarle algo a Catherine... – agrego Charles – algo como un ramo de flores y unos chocolates... unas orquídeas y unos bombones suizos estarían bien-

- ¿Porque no puede ser un ramo de rosas?... y ¿que tienen de mejores los Suizos que los Ingleses?-

- Para las dos preguntas te voy a dar la misma respuesta... son más caros y eso es lo que importa... -

- Bueno. Creo que lo mejor sería empezar a buscar ese vino del que hablaste Michael. ¿Conocen algo de buenos vinos Muggle? -

- Si. Compra el más caro que encuentres – dijo Charles

- Gracias por la ayuda... Se nota que vos no pagás nada... – dijo sarcásticamente Robert.

Decidieron ir al Londres Muggle. Caminaron bastante hasta que a unos 1000 metros de King Cross encontraron un pequeño local llamado "Dellepiane" con los colores de Italia y botellas de vino y otros productos en la vidriera.

- Miren acá tienen vinos – dijo Robert

- Es una opción... Sí. los italianos tienen buen vino -

- Vamos a ver que tienen -

El local estaba ambientado con mucha madera. Tenia estanterías llenas de vinos, aceites y otras cosas que no sabían ni lo que eran, además tenía una vitrina donde se exhibían muchísimos tipos de quesos y fiambres. El local era atendido por un hombre de unos 30 años con toda la cara de ser el propietario y una chica rubia de unos 21 años.

- Buenos días en que podría ayudarlos – dijo la chica acercándose con un evidente acento Italiano.

- Si estaba buscando un vino para regalar – dijo Robert

La chica le mostró varios vinos en diversos precios. Robert no sabía por cual decidirse había de muchos precios, algunos con etiquetas más lindas que las otras, pero ninguno decía como iba a ser el sabor del vino, o si lo decía estaba en Italiano.

- Podría preguntarle al señor la ocasión – pregunto la chica.

- Voy a conocer a la familia de mi novia -

La italiana busco en las estanterías y le alcanzo una botella.

- Entonces le sugiero este vino – dijo la chica completamente decidida – Es un Cabernet Sauvignon de la Región de la Campania No es excesivamente alcohólico, es suave al paladar y tiene un excelente sabor. -

Robert se sorprendió un poco. El vino que le ofrecía no era de los más caros. Pero la verdad era que no tenía la más mínima idea de vinos muggles así que decidió guiarse por el consejo de la italiana que, aparentemente, sabía bastante del tema.

- Perfecto lo llevo – dijo Robert.

- ¿Estaría interesado en algún otro producto señor? -

- No. Le agradezco mucho -

- Muy bien el señor Dellepiane le cobrara por caja– dijo señalando al hombre con cara de dueño.

Robert pago por el vino y espero un momento mientras la chica le envolvía el vino para regalo. Cuando termino le entrego el paquete y se fue a atender otro cliente. Salieron del negocio y empezaron a caminar hacia el caldero chorreante.

- Viste Michael. Estaba linda la chica que atendía -

- Si. Tendrías que invitarla a salir Charly. -

- Nooo... El tipo que estaba en la caja seguro me mataba a balazos... Ahora que raro una italiana rubia. Seguro está teñida -

- Nop. No se tiñe -

- ¿Y vos como sabés? -

- Tengo experiencia en estos temas mi amigo – dijo con suficiencia

-No sabía que te tiñeras – dijo Charly tomándole el pelo a Michael

- No seas tarado. Yo se por..-

Robert no estaba escuchando solo esperaba que su compra hubiera sido acertada.

--

Antes de terminar viviendo en Londres Vittorio Dellepiane había hecho un par de escalas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, principalmente por los Estados Unidos. Había amasado una buena cantidad de dinero entre el y su hermano mayor, Carlo. Pero ese dinero estaba manchado de sangre y había que pagar el precio. Lamentablemente para Vittorio el precio fue la vida de su hermano.

Al poco tiempo se reformo, cerro sus contactos con la mafia y se fue a Inglaterra a conseguirse una nueva vida. Increíblemente su antiguo jefe no le hizo muchos problemas.

En Londres consiguió un local ayudado por su amigo Luiggi Salerno y se dedico a traer productos típicos de Italia especialmente vinos, fiambres y quesos.

Al poco tiempo contrato una empleada, María Negri. La chica no era Siciliana, como él, sino del norte de Italia, de esa región con el pomposo y largo nombre de Friuli-Venezia Giulia.

Los dos se llevaban bien, cosa rara entre norteños y sureños.

Ese sábado era un sábado como cualquier otro, relativamente tranquilo. Entraron tres hombres que le parecieron un poco raros. María se acerco a atenderlos y comenzó a mostrarles algunas botellas.

No seria la primera vez que algún imbecil trataba de propasarse con María por lo que Vittorio les mantuvo un ojo encima mientras preparaba un importante pedido de vino para la familia Finch-Fletchley.

En ese momento llego un sujeto alto y ancho con corte militar.

- Buenos días señor en que podría ayudarlo -

- Estoy buscando una botella de vino masada, no se si lo conoce. Es parecido al Oporto -

- Si. Como no señor. Tenemos vino de _Marsala_ – dijo pronunciando correctamente el nombre de la ciudad de origen. Pero creyó una perdida de tiempo decirle al hombre que Marsala quedaba en Italia y Oporto en Portugal.

Vittorio preparo la factura y le pidió el nombre. Era una costumbre que no se le iba. Sabía que si la gente dudaba al decir el nombre era porque ocultaba algo. Las personas que ocultan algo muchas veces andan en asuntos turbios y él conocía mucha gente que andaba en asuntos turbios incluso algunos que preferirían verlo muerto.

- Nicholas De Boer... – dijo el hombre tranquilamente

- Muy bien. Aquí tiene su factura – dijo Vittorio. Entregando el comprobante por la compra y la botella.

Los hombres que estaba atendiendo María se acercaron a pagar y luego se retiraron.

-¡_Señor Dellepiane_!¡_Sigue con esa manía de preguntarle el nombre a la gente que le parece sospechosa_!- le reprocho María en Italiano.

- _No esta de más ser precavido. Uno nunca sabe la clase de_ _malandrines con los que se puede cruzar en esta ciudad –_Le contesto en el mismo idioma.

- _Ese muchacho no parecía ningún delincuente... yo lo vi al entrar... solo parecía triste_. -

- _Bueno... dejémoslo ahí.._.- dijo Vittorio restándole importancia al asusto.

- _Bueno voy a llamar a los Finch-Fletchley para saber cuando les podemos entregar el pedido_ – dijo María.

- _Ya hable con ellos. Lo necesitan a más tardar para el lunes por la tarde._ -

- _Ah. Necesitamos hablar con el Señor Ciccio en Palermo ya no nos queda más Chianti y también con el Señor Di Bernard para que nos mande una tanda de productos norteños_ -

Mientras María arreglaba pedidos a Italia Vittorio se quedo pensando en lo le había dicho. La chica tenía razón era un poco paranoico. Seguramente jamás volvería a ver a ese sujeto como nunca volvería a ver ciertos mafiosos resentidos que, gracias a dios y a la virgen maría, se estaban pudriendo en una cárcel en los Estados Unidos.

--

Nicholas salió de Dellepiane y fue caminando hasta King Cross. Solo eran unas cuantas cuadras y por suerte había dejado el equipaje en un locker de la estación. Tomo el primer tren a Manchester y con suerte llegaría a su ciudad natal para el mediodía.

Se sentó cansadamente en un compartimente y mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla pensó en los eventos del día.

Había recibido otro ascenso y una condecoración. Siempre lo había imaginado pero nunca pensó que pasaría tan rápido. Ahora era Sargento, hacia tres meses era cabo y antes soldado raso.

La medalla al valor que le dieron no le importaba un comino. Estaba pensando seriamente entre tirarla por la ventanilla del tren. Esa medalla representaba un mal recuerdo.

Tal como esperaba al mediodía estaba en Manchester otra vez. Estaba bastante más frío que cuando salió Londres. Antes de ir para su casa decidió dar una vuelta por el centro. Dejo nuevamente su equipaje en la estación de tren y salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta un Restaurant donde ordeno algo para comer. Nicholas miro por la ventana. Era un lindo día, soleado pero frío. Siguió mirando a la gente, los negocios y reconoció la puerta del Pub donde se habían despedido de Manchester hacia seis meses con Boone y los otros.

Termino su comida pago la cuenta, salió del Restaurant y se encendió un cigarrillo. Camino unas pocas cuadras para entrar en calor porque el sol no calentaba mucho. Se quedo mirando unas vidrieras primero en un local de música y después en un negocio de ropa. Podía comprar unos cuantos discos si quería, Libras no le faltaban, o tal vez algo de ropa nueva.

Estaba pensado en que malgastar su dinero escucho ruido a algo que caía. Era un diario.

Se dio vuelta y lo levanto casi sin mirarlo, parecía viejo y amarillo.

La mujer que lo perdió siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de su perdida.

- ¡Señorita, Espere se le cayo el diario! – Nicholas trotó unos metros para alcanzarla.

La mujer se dio vuelta. Era Clara Howitzer.

Nicholas la reconoció y ella también lo reconoció a él.

- Tenga cuidado con sus cosas... – dijo con voz fría. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Clara se quedo pálida con el diario en la mano unos segundos viendo como Nicholas se iba.

La primera reacción de Clara al escuchar que había perdido el diario era de miedo. Ese no era cualquier diario era El Profeta. Como se suponía que iba a explicar el hecho de que las fotos se movieran.

Pero después se quedo de piedra al ver que era el muchacho al que había insultado hacia casi medio año atrás. Ella se sentía mal por eso. Además se suponía que estaba muerto.

- ¡Esperá... no te vayas!- Corrió unos metros y lo alcanzo – Quiero hablar con vos -

"No otra vez... no estoy de ánimos para discutir con nadie y menos con esta bruja" pensó Nicholas

- No creo que... – antes de que pudiera terminar Clara lo interrumpió

- Quiero pedirte disculpas. Me equivoque, fui muy grosera con vos y con tu amigo la otra vez.-

Nicholas se quedo pasmado, no esperaba eso, esperaba un escándalo público y que lo acusara de asesino de bebés, le tirara encima un balde con sangre de cerdo o algo por el estilo.

- Creo que te debo por lo menos un té y un poco de mi tiempo. Si tenés tiempo ahora podríamos... pero... – dijo nerviosamente y después empezó a hablar rápido - pero se que después de las cosas horribles que te dije seguramente pesas que quiero engañarte para echarte un bande con sangre de cerdo, gritar que sos un asesino de bebés y pegarte con una pancarta con el símbolo de la paz o algo por el estilo. Disculpa que haya tratado mal. Me voy - dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir.

Nicholas se divirtió más en esos segundos con la chica que en mucho tiempo. Era lindo. No quería que se terminara tan rápido. "al carajo con el orgullo" pensó

- Me encantaría un té... -

Clara se paro y sonrió.

- Por cierto me llamo Nicholas. Nicholas De Boer – dijo Nich tendiéndole una mano enguantada.

- Clara Howitzer. Un gusto – dijo más relajada

- ¡Ay! Que tarde que se hizo... Mira yo trabajo en una librería a dos cuadras de acá. Podemos tomar un té ahí -

- No te quiero comprometer. Estas trabajando si tu jefe te... -

- No te preocupes a esta hora casi no aparece gente, no va a haber ningún problema -

- Bueno está bien. -

Ya en la vacía librería y con dos humeantes tazas de té. Clara pudo ver que este no era el mismo muchacho que había visto meses antes. Tenia una mirada distinta... Habían pasado muchas cosas en medio año.

- Me causo mucha gracia cuando dijiste lo de pegarme con la pancarta... casi te puedo imaginar – dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Bueno pero ya está ahora nos llevamos bien Nicholas -

- Enserio. ¿No vas a tener problemas con tu jefe? -

- No. Para nada.. La señora Thatcher fue a prepararle el almuerzo a sus gatos – y luego agrego – tiene quince gatos... -

- Ah. Entonces no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por esa simpática y excéntrica señora -

- Si es verdad... – afirmo sonriendo – ¿que andabas haciendo por el centro? -

- Tengo franco y quería pasear un poco, buscaba algo de ropa nueva y algunos discos para llevarme a la base -

- ¡Ay! Yo me muero por salir de compras tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir a Londres al call... al centro – Clara se maldijo interiormente estuvo a punto de decir el callejón Diagon

- Hoy a la mañana estuve en Londres, por trabajo, pero me quede con ganas de recorrer un poco más hacia años que no iba. Y va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a ir por allá... me cansa el viaje -

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente de temas variados. Viajes, lugares, música, Nicholas hizo reír a Clara con varias anécdotas de tiempos pasados y se confesó fanático recalcitrante del Manchester United, el equipo local. Clara tendría que haberle dicho que le encantaba el Quidditch y que era fanática de las Holyhead Harpies. Pero eso no podía ser.

Sin darse cuenta paso el tiempo y la conversación fluyo suave y podrían haber seguido tranquilamente si no fuera por un par de clientes un tanto molestos por la falta de atención de la empleada.

Clara los atendió mientras Nicholas miraba por aquí y por allá. No era una gran librería. No había volúmenes raros. La mayoría de los libros eran novelas del momento, libros de texto, de cocina, algunos atlas universales y otros libros bastante comunes.

Clara termino de atender a los clientes y volvieron a sus tazas de té.

Pero el día estaba muy frío en esos pocos minutos las tazas habían perdido toda la temperatura.

- Voy a calentar agua de nuevo porque se enfriaron las tazas – dijo Clara lamentando no poder sacar su varita para poder hacer las cosas más rápido.

- Ah no te preocupes. Yo debería irme yendo, te saque demasiado tiempo y... -

En ese momento llego la señora Thatcher.

- Clara, hija... ¿Quién es este muchacho? – dijo un poco desconcertada por el extraño que estaba tomando té en su negocio.

- ¡Señora Thatcher! – dijo Clara sorprendida – es un amigo que paso a visitarme y hace tanto frío que le ofrecí una taza de té -

- La Señora Thatcher la miro a Clara como si le estuviera escondiendo algo. Y luego miro a Nicholas.

- ¿ Y este "amigo" tiene nombre? – dijo la Señora Thatcher.

- Eh... Nicholas De Boer un gusto señora Thatcher – dijo Nicholas extendiéndole la mano.

- Uhm... De Boer ese apellido Afrikáner u Holandés. Me imagino que esta en el ejercito Señor De Boer - dijo como si fuero un hecho

- Eh... Sí. ¿Como se dio cuenta? – dijo Nicholas un tanto sorprendido.

- Les cortan el pelo de la misma forma desde hace 40 años – Dijo la Señora Thatcher con suficiencia.

Clara pedía que la tierra se la tragara.

- Eh... bueno... yo ya me estaba yendo señora...– dijo tomando su mochila.

- Muy bien. – dijo la Señora Thatcher yéndose sin saludar hacia la parte de atrás del negocio.

- Eh... simpática la señora – dijo Nicholas con sorna.

- Normalmente no es así... – dijo Clara

- No te preocupes... Si querés paso otro día y seguimos charlando con otra taza de té -

- Si. Me encantaría -

- ¿ Cuándo te paso a buscar ? -

- ¿Podés venirte el lunes a las 12?. Tomamos té y comemos unos sandwiches de jamón-

- ¡Ey! ¡me parece una idea genial! – dijo Nicholas – ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide Te dejo el teléfono de mi casa. Por si pasa cualquier cosa y se tiene que suspender - dijo mientras anotaba una serie de números separados por un guión. Cuando termino le pregunto por su teléfono.

- Eh... no tenemos telefiono en casa pero podés llamarme acá. Yo voy a estar seguro – le dijo Clara mientras le daba un papel con el numero de teléfono de la librería.

- Bueno... te espero el lunes... – dijo Clara.

Nicholas se pregunto si darle un beso en la mejilla sería demasiado, apenas se conocían. "No. Esta perfecto" pensó mientras le daba el beso.

Cuando estaba en el colectivo viajando a su casa. Pensaba en los hechos del día. Si alguien le decía esa misma mañana con quien iba a pasar la tarde y que además la pasaría genial lo hubiera creído loco.

Mientras tanto en el local Clara estaba enojada con la Señora Thatcher por su hostilidad para con Nicholas.

- No me culpes querida – le dijo antes de que Clara pudiera decirle algo – Lo trate así por tu bien los soldados y los marineros se hicieron una fama lamentable. Si realmente le interesás va a volver. Lo que pase después queda a criterio tuyo. -

- Pero es solo un amigo. -

- Si te hace feliz creer eso querida...- dijo la Sra Thatcher.

Clara se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos. "La vieja tiene que estar chiflada." pensó "Apenas lo conozco... pero parece tan simpático y amable. Y además es buen mozo"

- Mira Clara... se que te puede parecer muy encantador y valiente pero yo viví dos guerras mundiales. La primera se llevó a mis hermanos y la segunda a uno de mis hijos. -

- Lo lamento muchísimo Señora Thatcher -

- No te disculpes... yo jamás te conté nada – dijo la Sra Thatcher para luego continuar – A lo que iba es a que muchas veces pelean en condiciones muy difíciles... y al final pierden un pedazo de ellos mismos. Este muchacho vio cosas que preferiría olvidar... Se le nota en la mirada. Quizás puede superarlas y continuar su vida...o quizás no... creo que deberías estar prevenida. -

Clara no tenía ganas de pensar en cosas negativas. La había pasado tan bien con Nicholas y ahora la Señora Thatcher venía a tirarle pálidas.

- Ahora si yo no me acuerdo mal a vos no te gustaban los militares ¿qué pasó? -

- Varias cosas pasaron... -

Cosas muy desagradables pasaron. Dos meses atrás ella y su madre estaban trabajando en la cocina cuando su padre llego del trabajo más contento de lo usual.

- ¿Querido que paso? Atraparon a...- y luego completo en voz baja – Voldemort... -

- No. Ojalá fuera eso... pero igual son buenas noticias. Mira. – dijo mientras les entregaba el diario el Profeta.

_Última Noticia: Enfrentamiento entre tropas Muggles y Mortifagos en Irlanda del Norte_

_Londonderry (de un enviado especial)_

_Esta mañana aproximadamente a las 8:30 un grupo de veinte mortifagos. Se trasportaron a la ciudad portuaria de Londonderry (también conocida como Derry) ubicada en Irlanda del Norte._

_Según se cree los seguidores del señor oscuro pretendían aterrorizar y asesinar a la población muggle local. A pesar de que los muggles huyeron con extrema rapidez se debieron lamentar varias victimas fatales entre ellas mujeres y niños._

_Las fuerzas del orden no pudieron aparecerse ni bien se dio la alarma ya que los seguidores de quien ya saben habían instalado un campo antiaparición y colapsado la red flu del sector. Fuerzas de seguridad muggle hicieron su aparición en uno de sus vehículos voladores para intentar detener a los asesinos._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron las fuerzas del ministerio los Soldados Muggles consiguieron hacerse con el control de la situación matando o hiriendo gravemente a los mortifagos participantes en el ataque. El saldo final fueron 9 muggles muertos, 8 de los 10 soldados muggles muertos y 20 mortifagos muertos o gravemente heridos._

_Al cierre de esta edición los agentes del ministerio se encontraban desmemorizando a los muggles sobrevivientes._

_Estos hechos nos hacen reflexionar sobre lo que está haciendo el ministerio para frenar la violencia. Aparentemente una horda de salvajes muggles con sus arcaicas armas ha conseguido mejores resultados que el honorable Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas que cuenta con medios mucho mas eficaces para contrarrestar a estos vándalos._

- El articulo muy lindo excepto por la parte final, en que deja como más civilizados a los mortifagos que a muggles – dijo Fiona

-Si. Ese final es basura.- dijo despectivamente y luego continuo - Igualmente... fue el golpe más duro que tuvieron los mortifagos en meses y que se lo dieran los muggles es todavía mejor. Les pegaron duro, las armas muggle avanzaron mucho desde hace veinte años. -

- No deberían haberse metido... Al final... casi todos terminaron muriendo – dijo Clara.

- Estás pensando todo mal Clara... Sí. Terminaron muertos, pero consiguieron salvar muchas vidas... Yo digo que les deberían entregar una orden de Merlín... – siguió Tadeus

- No creo que el ministerio entregue Ordenes de Merlín a unos muggles que los dejaron mal parados – Dijo Fiona.

- No creo que estés errada... – dijo Tadeus – Los muggles por su parte les van a hacer un servicio oficial a los caídos... acá en Manchester... voy a ver si puedo asistir -

- ¿Aca? – dijo Fiona

- Si parece que eran de una base militar cerca de Manchester – dijo Tadeus

Clara pensaba que sería demasiada coincidencia que fueran los mismos que ella había insultado el verano pasado.

- ¿No serán conocidos nuestros? – pregunto Fiona preocupada.

- Eh... no me parece... por si acaso fijate en la segunda pagina. Hay una foto de los que murieron -

Clara tomo el diario y lo abrió en la pagina que le dijo su padre. Era una foto muggle porque las personas no se movían. En esa foto estaban los militares del bar.

A Clara le costo dormirse esa noche. Se preguntaba que había pasado por la mente de ese sujeto para meterse en una situación de la que no saldría con vida. Seria por un exceso de arrogancia y confianza, seria simple estupidez o valentía, deseos de matar gente o de proteger gente. No lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía es que ese muggle del cual no conocía ni el nombre, ya que el profeta nunca lo mencionó, estaba muerto y no había nada que hacerle.

"Tendría que haber hablado un poco con él. Después de todo, era lindo..." pensó antes de dormirse.

--

Pero los hechos demostraban que evidentemente Nicholas De Boer no estaba muerto. Podía ser que estuviera un poco "traumado", como decía la señora Thatcher, pero seguía vivo y ella tenía una cita el lunes. Eso si podía llamársele cita a tomar té y comer sandwichs de jamón al mediodía.

El lunes a las 12 Clara estaba cerrando la librería cuando llego su cita.

- Por un momento creí que me ibas a dejar plantada... – dijo bromeando

- Estuve tentado... cuando tu jefá me invito a saludar a sus quince gatos – dijo sonriendo

- Jajaja ¿Te la cruzaste? – pregunto divertida

- Por suerte no...- y luego agrego con cara de preocupación - y no llames a la desgracia -

- ¡Ay Nicholas! no se va a aparecer y si se aparece no puede decir nada. Estoy en la hora del almuerzo... Aparte... no me digas que un valiente soldado de su Majestad le tiene miedo a una ancianita y su ejercito de gatos -

Nicholas la miro entrecerrando los ojos y le dijo – Sí. Le tengo pánico... bueno donde conseguimos esos sandwiches de jamón. -

- Cobarde... Seguime el bar está cerca -

Llegaron a un bar que también vendía comida. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unos Sandwiches tostados de jamón y queso, y unas gaseosas para beber.

- Esto no es lo que se puede llamar un almuerzo, pero, es rico – dijo clara mientras tomaba un bocado de su tostado.

- Sí... a mi me encantan... si no fuera porque no quiero quedar como un animal delante de cierta dama me comería cincuenta de estos -

- Que considerado de tu parte -

- Además tengo que cuidar la figura -

- Ay no me hagas acordar de el peso... ahora con el frío que hace no dan ganas ni de salir a caminar -

- No necesitás perder peso. – dijo Nicholas con seguridad – Igualmente te doy un consejo si es que querés hacer ejercicio no tenés que caminar tenés que trotar, correr y saltar obstáculos durante dos horas... y después de eso podes comerte diez kilos de chocolate y no subís ni un gramo. -

- Si pero es difícil empezar -

- En algún momento hay que empezar... Yo lo hice por obligación. -

- ¿Por el ejercito? -

- Sí. No aceptan fofos -

- ¿cómo se te dio por entrar ? -

- La verdad no se... Se veía lindo desde afuera... buen sueldo, oportunidades de crecimiento, viajar por el mundo y el prestigio -

- ¿Prestigio? -

- Sí. Soy miembros de las _S.A.S._ Estoy seguro que escuchaste de las _S.A.S_... el _Special Air Service_ -

- Eh... me parece que sí – mintió Clara. Nicholas se dio cuenta.

Nicholas no tenía ganas de hablar del ejercito - ¿y vos como se te dio por el negocio de los libros? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Creo que por molestar a mi papá. A él... como decirlo... gustaría que estuviera en otros rubros – dijo clara mientras se imaginaba una serie de trabajos mágicos sobre los cuales no podía contarle nada.

- Al mío tampoco le gusto cuando entré a las SAS... dice que somos los más locos dentro del ejercito -

- Estoy SEGURA de eso – dijo Clara remarcando la palabra "segura" . Alguien que pelea sin varita contra unos mortífagos que los superan en dos a uno definitivamente está loco.

- ¡Ey! -

- No me contradiga Señor De Boer... y si hasta tu padre te lo dice debe ser por algo – dijo como si reprendiera a un chico de 5 años.

Terminaron sus tostados de jamón y queso, gaseosas y tazas de té mientras charlaban-flirteaban. La hora se hizo corta y Clara tenía que volver a la librería. Nicholas la acompañó hasta la puerta del local. Nicholas quería arreglar su siguiente encuentro.

- Clara quería saber si te gustaría ir el viernes al cine... -

- ¿Al cine? – Clara recordó ese lugar donde los muggles miraban una pantalla que proyectaba una historia. Jamás había estado en uno.

- Si. Este jueves se estrena _Live and Let Die_ (Vivir y dejar Morir) dicen que está muy buena... o sino podemos buscar otra película – pensó Nicholas que Clara preferiría algo más romántico.

- No yo también quiero verla...- dijo sin saber ni de que película le hablaba Nicholas - ¿A que hora nos encontramos? -

- La función empieza las diez en el cine de Pine Street... Si querés te paso a buscar por tu casa... -

- Mejor nos encontramos en el cine – dijo Clara rápidamente quería hablar primero con sus padres sobre Nicholas.

- Perfecto... Entonces quedamos así... –

En ese momento apareció la jefa de Clara. Nicholas se tensó como una cuerda.

- Señor De Boer que agradable sorpresa – dijo la Señora Thatcher. Lo miro un par de segundos, luego sonrió y entró a su negocio – Que tenga un buen día joven -

Clara tenía problemas para ocultar su risa.

- Ahora si es la despedida Clara – dijo un poco triste Nicholas y luego agregó – Te espero el viernes a las diez - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos Nicky – dijo clara un poco sonrojada.

Mientras Clara entraba al negocio se toco la mejilla en donde la había sido besada. Y camino con cara de boba hacia el mostrador.

- Veo que las cosas te están saliendo mejor de lo que anticipe – dijo la mujer

- Me invito al cine – dijo Clara con una sonrisa

- Me alegro por vos Clarita -

Clara llego a su casa justo para la hora de la cena. Estaba muy contenta y sus padres lo notaron.

- Clara... hay algo que quieras contarme – dijo Fiona cuando Tadeus salió de la cocina

- ¿Por?-

- No. Es que te noto muy contenta -

- Es que conocí a un chico y me invito al cine – dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

- Es muggle – dijo Fiona.

- Si. Es muggle - dijo Clara

- Como lo conociste -

- Lo conocí con Virginia y Paula en un Pub en el centro de Manchester. Después me lo cruce en la calle la semana pasada y tomamos un té...-

- ...Y ahora te invito al cine -

- Eso mismo -

- ¿Estás segura hija? Es difícil para la gente no mágica conocer nuestro mundo -

- ¡Mamá! Ni que vaya a terminar casándome... Será posible vos también tirándome pálidas – dijo indignada

- Quien más te "tiro pálidas" -

- La Señora Thatcher...-

- Ella es muggle... ¿por qué no le gusta? -

- Porque es militar... y no le gustan los militares – Mintió Clara. En realidad su jefa no le había dicho eso.

Y luego de unos segundos Clara agrego - Viste esos soldados que pelearon contra esos mortifagos en no se que lugar de Irlanda – Fiona la miro adivinando por donde venía la mano y luego asintió – Bueno él es uno de los sobrevivientes -

Fiona no sabía que decirle a su hija. El hombre con el cual salía se había cargado a varios mortifagos. Sin Magia. Y, seguramente, con enorme despliegue de violencia. Si a ella no le gustaba el candidato de Clara a Tadeus menos.

No. Definitivamente no le diría nada a su marido. En condiciones normales él podía simpatizar con el muchacho. Pero el que estuviera interesado sentimentalmente en su hija cambiaba todo.

--

Clara llegó cinco minutos antes de que empezara la función. Nicholas ya habia comprado los boletos y la esperaba en la puerta sin inmutarse por el frío invierno.

- Hola Nicky – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿No tenés frío?-

- No. Para nada. Ya tengo las entradas. Vamos a entrar antes de que empiece -

Entraron al cine y se sentaron en el medio de la sala. La película todavía no había empezado.

Clara nunca había estado en un cine muggle pero tenía una idea de lo que pasaba adentro. Se miraba una película y las parejas se besaban en la oscuridad.

El titulo de la película, Vivir y Dejar Morir, no le decía nada. Lo más molesto de todo era que todos los muggles parecían conocer al protagonista un tipo estirado que tomaba martinis llamado James Bond. Un sorprendido Nicholas le explico, en voz baja, las líneas generales del la película.

- O sea que está este tipo, James Bond, que es un espía y siempre se mete en líos -

- Eh... si, se podría sintetizarse más o menos así – dijo Nicholas – ¿No viste ninguna de las películas anteriores? -

- No. Está es la primera -

- Bueno igual no son lineales. Podes ver una película sin ver las anteriores. Igual la próxima vez vos elegís la película -

- Creo... que la película te la dejo a tu criterio – dijo mirándolo. Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras y de las mariposas que sentía en el estomago.

- Clara... -

Nicholas también estaba perdido es los ojos azules de Clara. Acerco lentamente sus labios a los de Clara al mismo tiempo que ella acercaba los suyos. Besándose suavemente, sin apuro, disfrutando del momento sin importarles nada del mundo alrededor de ellos. Clara olvidó el miedo a la guerra en se estaba peleando en el mundo mágico. Nicholas se sintió liviano por primera vez en mucho tiempo y feliz. Cuando rompieron el beso las luces estaban apagadas y la película ya había empezado. Ninguno de los dos le presto demasiada atención.

Cuando terminó la película Nicholas acompaño a Clara hasta su casa. La despedida fue larga y apasionada. Arreglaron para encontrarse al día siguiente a la tarde para pasear por el centro de Manchester.

Mientras volvía a su casa Nicholas pensaba en que necesitaba hablar con Clara, urgente. Sabía que, eventualmente, tenía que volver a Irlanda del Norte, permanecería un par de meses en Belfast, en Londonderry, Sajonia o donde sea que lo mandaran y luego volvería. Lo que le preocupaba es que era que no sabía si se podía mantener una relación a tanta distancia. Tendría que haber hablado claro desde el principio pero, las cosas se dieron mucho más rápido de lo que él pensó. Era muy posible que Clara no quisiera seguir con la relación.

--

- Así que te pusiste a salir con Bam el soldado – dijo Virginia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Se llama Nicholas – corrigió Clara mientras acomodaba unos libros en una repisa.

- Si Nicholas Bobo -

- ¡No! Es DE BOER -

- Bueno tranquila... Y aceptás que desaparezca por vaya a saber Merlín cuantos meses mientras se pelea contra los enemigos de Gran Bretaña -

- Tres meses es lo máximo que está fuera. A parte confío en él-

- Bueno... entonces es oficial -

- Si es Teniente -

- No tonta... estás tan enamorada y embobada que ni se nota que fuiste Ravenclaw... Quiero decir si tus papás saben que salís con él -

-Ah... Si. Mamá ya sabía hace rato a papá le conté hace unos días y no le gusto mucho... -

- Era de esperar... -

- Si cuando lo presente en casa tuvo que usas ropa muggle y no hacer magia y después lo escuche decirle a Mamá que había varias cosas que les agradecía a los muggles como la electricidad, el agua corriente y los bolígrafos, pero jamás iba a agradecer que uno saliera con su niña... ¡No se da cuenta de que soy mayor!-

- No. Los padres nunca se dan cuenta de nada... Ah ahora que estás saliendo con Nicholas le tenés que decir que me presente otra vez a ese amigo suyo tan buen mozo... como era que se llamaba... Bum -

- Hoy va a pasar cuando cierre el negocio y le pregunto por ese amigo suyo -

--

Cuando Nicholas pasaba por las tardes al cierre del negocio primero iban a tomar un té, después la acompañaba a su casa en trayecto charlaban de toneladas de cosas. Cosas felices, cosas tristes, cosas embarazosas. Nicholas le contó algunos fragmentos de su vida en Irlanda. La mayoría eran muy tristes pero nunca hablo de su encuentro con los mortifagos. La razón de esto era simple, no lo recordaba.

Ese día estaban hablando del colegio y Clara le contó todo lo que pudo sin mencionar la palabra magia. La vida en el internado, los insoportables profesores y sus amigas.

Cuando le contó sobre sus amigas se acordó de la charla previa con Virginia.

- Ah me olvidaba. Tenés que ayudarme – dijo Clara con mirada de cachorro abandonado

- ¿qué crimen hay que cometer? – dijo Nicholas divertido

- Ninguno. Te acordás de mi amiga la castaña –

- Si. Me acuerdo que fue mucho más simpática que vos – dijo ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de una indignada Clara.

– Sos un Tarado...Bueno... mi amiga se llama Virginia y casi me mata cuando la otra vez los eche a ustedes. Y se quedo enganchada con tu amigo... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Bum-

Nicholas se puso pálido. Clara se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

- Boone era su apellido... le decíamos así pero él... él murió hace más dos meses – las palabras salieron tristes.

Nicholas se quedo con la mirada perdida sin decir nada más. Clara lo abrazo y sintió como sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- D... Disculpame nick... yo creí... él no usaba uniforme la vez que lo vi -

- No te preocupes amor... vos no sabías nada. Nunca te hablé de muchas de las cosas que pasaron -

Clara se quedo en silencio unos segundos debatiéndose si debía confirmar lo que suponía o no.

- ¿Como paso? – finalmente preguntó Clara.

- Cayo en Londonderry. Pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada... fue como un parpadeo... primero estaba en un helicóptero. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en un hospital y enterarme de que casi todo mi escuadrón estaba muerto... jamás estuve tan desorientado y asustado en mi vida. Y lo más feo fue cuando me dieron el ascenso y la medalla... por algo que no recuerdo ni siquiera en pesadillas... -

Clara sabía que es lo que había pasado ese día. Lo había leído en El Profeta. Pero no podía contarle nada. Jamás le creería.

- Debió ser algo muy valiente para que te dieran una medalla -

- Eso me dijeron esos tipos raros. -

- ¿qué tipos raros? – pregunto intrigada Clara.

- Unos con unas togas. La verdad que no se ni de donde salieron. Capaz eran de un culto, o hippies o algo así – sin darle importancia.

- Seguramente – dijo Clara poco convencida.

El haber hablado con Clara del peor momento de su vida fue terapéutico. A partir de ese momento Nicholas sintió que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima. Los malos recuerdos todavía estaban pero no eran tan dolorosos como antes y no lo asaltaban tan seguido.

Definitivamente conocer a Clara Howitzer era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida.

--

FIN

Bueno les agradezco por haber leído este fic hasta el final. La verdad que esta historia se transformo en un monstruo, jamás pensé que llegaría a más de 10000 palabras. Se preguntan qué pasara con estos personajes en el universo de Harry Potter (del cual dicho sea de paso no tengo ningún derecho de autor). Por los Apellidos se dan cuenta para donde rumbea la historia. En cuanto a Clara y Nicholas se casan finalmente y tienen hijos. Originalmente pensaba escribir la historia de los hijos de los personajes (quizás algún día lo haga) por ahora esto termina aca.

Saludos

C-Bianco


End file.
